What if
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What if Kakuzu and Hidan were pronounced dead? How will their lover cope with the news? Also, what if by a miracle, they came back three months later having faked their deaths all along? They are in for a huge surprise when the zombie pair find out...she has a new lover and he won't let her go! Will she take them back despite that or no? Rated M: death,depression,lemon,yaoi
1. Unbearable News

"What's this meeting about un?" The puppet master shrugged, "Whatever it is it must be important if Pein is actually going to tell us in person."

"What? He is?" Tobi was shocked that their second leader in command was going to announce something serious. All eyes turned to Madara who just sat there with a grim expression.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue what this information is either. Pein mentioned it would be better for him to tell the news."

Kisame plopped in his seat, "It better not be bad news." Itachi patted his lover's arm comfortably, "Let's just wait and see what he says."

"**Well, shouldn't Kakuzu and Hidan be here as well?"** Madara clarified, "I agree but Pein mentioned something that it didn't matter if they were."

Many were about to start arguing until a hologram of Pein appeared, his rinnegan flashing around the room aside from the outline of his body.

"_Greetings to you all, it's been a while." _Madara smirked, "Yes it has and you should visit more often." The image of the pierced man sighed and shook his head, _"I can see you're keeping this lot in check so there's no need for me to babysit."_

"HEY UN!" Sasori jerked his lover back in his sit mumbling, "Behave brat!" **"What's this news you have to tell us?"**

* * *

It took Pein a moment to speak before he finally replied sadly,

_"I called you all here today to tell you some distressing news I have just found out myself personally." _

They were all on the edge of their seats when he came to the main part.

"_Kakuzu and Hidan are now dead. They both were killed during their mission."_

It took them minutes to even register to what was just said. Deidara stuttered, "What? H..How un?" Kisame blurted out, "They're both immortal! Especially Hidan so how could they have been killed?"

"_It is difficult to believe I know and I have yet to know the exact details unfortunately, but I assure you, the zombie duo is no more."_

Tobi hung his head and leaned against his lover, "No way."

Madara frowned as well, "Pein, gather all the intellect you can about the cause of their deaths and report back to me immediately. This will be dealt with accordingly."

"_Yes sir and I apologize for being the bearer of such displeasing news. I will report back as soon as I am able."_

With that said the hologram disappeared and the atmosphere in the room turned gloomy. Madara shook his head, "No wonder it didn't matter whether those two were here."

Itachi held Kisame's hand, "I never imagined that something like this would happen to us." Kisame tried to reassure his lover, "It would have sooner or later, we can't live forever though we want to."

Deidara glanced at Sasori, "What about Olivia un?" The red head sighed, "One of us will have to tell her." Tobi buried his face in his hands, "We can't let Olivee know, she'll be devastated!"

Zetsu sighed and stoked his hair, "We can't hide it from her forever Tobi." **"She needs to know."**

* * *

*No one wanted to tell the woman, whom both lovers were taken away from her in one fell swoop, but it had to be done.

Once she came back from an errand, Madara decided to be the one to break it to her. He took her into the kitchen and explained, wishing he hadn't volunteered now.

When he started wording it descreetly her facial expression went from normal, to utter distraught. So many emotions were seen upon her face the elder couldn't name them all.

She accused him of lying, playing some sort of sick joke and went to the living room. She went straight to Tobi and looked like she was trying so hard not to cry.

"Tobi I know you won't lie to me, is it true? Are they…d..de….gone?" The boy was already shedding tears for her behind his mask and regretfully mumbled, "It is Olivee."

Biting her lip she ran to Sasori, then Kisame, Deidara, going through the whole bunch of men asking them all the same question.

When the verdict stood clear, she did NOT take it well. She ran to the bathroom and they could hear her sobbing to no end from their seats.

The blonde rested his head against his lover's shoulder, "What can we do Danna un?" "There's nothing we can do for her Dei, only she can heal her own heart."

"**We _can_ do something!" **"We'll take care of her." Itachi nodded, "Of course but it won't be easy and things won't be the same."

Kisame smirked, "I'm going to miss Hidan's loud mouth and Kakuzu's scolding. They sure kept us amused that's for sure."

Tobi hugged his lover tightly and whispered, "Tobi will help his Olivee get better, he will."

Madara glanced over at the boy with a frown, a slightly jealous one at that.

_I will heal her aching heart first. _

**TBC:**

**Depressing I know, but interesting eh? Review pretty please XD**


	2. Reconciliation

**Forgot to put this is first chapter:**

**This story is purely a 'what if' story, hence the title name, and does NOT actually happen.**

**If it did, this is what WOULD happen :)**

* * *

It's been three weeks since she found out about her lovers deaths and she still couldn't cope. The others were concerned to say the least.

Crying non-stop for days after the news until she made herself ill each time; Tobi found her many times going to their room, holding pieces of clothing that smelled of them on their bed, alternating between the two.

Tobi was forced to lock the door and keep her out after so many days; he knew she'd never heal if she kept doing that.

The boy also caught her outside their bedroom door asleep during the night when that didn't work and had to carry her back to bed with him so she wouldn't try it again.

Nothing they tried was working to make her feel better and Tobi was beyond upset. He attempted the gentle, firm, and even mean approach but still it was the same.

More than anything he was fearful for her health; his Olivee would barely eat, sleep, and rarely left their room except to go to the bathroom.

The boy tried his best to help her as did Madara, so much that the others were fairly suspicious (only with the elder raven).

* * *

"What is Madara up to? Why is he trying so hard to make her feel better un?" **"He probably wants her to be his lover now that Kakuzu and Hidan are out of the picture." **

Kisame choked on his drink, "Like hell that'd happen! She wouldn't do it." Itachi muttered, "Who's to say Kisame, she still hasn't accepted the fact they're gone yet."

Sasori fumbled through his book without interest, "I've never imagined she's take it like this for such a long amount of time."

Zetsu sighed, "We've all tried everything possible to cheer her up but, it's like she's shutting the world off around her. It's saddening." **"All we can do is rely on Tobi and Madara. One of them is bound to get through to her."**

Kisame groaned, "I hate to agree with that but you're right. Only those two seem to be making progress at the moment….barely."

*Tobi just finished cooking her favorite meal, spaghetti, and was determined to make sure she would eat it.

Safe to say, he was irritated with Madara who kept butting in and trying to interfere with Olivia. He was making progress sure but Tobi was the one who's been more upset than he.

"Olivee?" Finding her in the usual spot on her bed he tried to sound cheery, "Come on Olivee, it's time to eat."

She weakly mumbled, "I'm not hungry." "Tobi made your favorite!" "I don't care." He frowned at her attitude and appearance, both that had changed greatly in three weeks.

* * *

There was no laughing, smiling, or anything except her being gloomy, irritable, and a huge blah.

Her hair was grimy and matted to her head, having not bathed but like three times. She lost weight, which she had no business losing due to her petite height, it showed on her cheeks that now were slightly hollowed out.

No doubt her ribs were protruding as well. Dark circles under her now dull blue eyes that no longer held a shine from the depression. The only decent hygiene she did was brush her teeth!

It tore his heart to see his Olivee like this and yet…..angered him.

Rage was boiling inside him and he couldn't take it anymore. He's NOT letting his Olivee do this to herself!

"That's it!" He jerked the covers off her and pointed, "Get out of that bed right now Olivee!" She glared and snapped, "Why?" "You're taking a bath even if Tobi has to do it for you!" "Whatever."

Growling, he jerked her out of bed and onto his shoulder with her struggling as best she could. Carrying her into the bathroom, with many shocked stares from the others; he stood her on the floor and turned the water on.

Trying to hobble away he yelled at her, "COME BACK HERE NOW OLIVEE!" Her emotions were already going out of control and she was tearing up, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GET IN THE SHOWER!" "NO!"

* * *

Tobi glared and stripped off his shirt before grabbing her arm and stripping….more like tearing….the soiled clothes off.

She tried to get away but was beyond weak to do anything when he succeeded to get her into the stall.

He sat behind her while she sat on the floor, getting her thoroughly wet before globbing and massaging the shampoo/conditioner on her scalp.

Tobi frowned at the fact she was shaking and crying again but that's not going to stop him this time. This is TOUGH LOVE DAMN IT!

After he rinsed her hair he stuck the razor in front of her face, "Shave unless you want Tobi to do that too!" She snatched it and did as was told with Tobi sitting there with his arms crossed like a suspicious warden over his prisoner.

"Tobi watching so don't try anything either." He didn't know whether or not she would try to cut herself on purpose but Madara had already caught her once trying to. He wasn't going to let that happen…no way.

When she was through, he scrubbed her down until she was squeaky clean and then helped rinse and dry her off. She still was sulking since now he was combing her locks to get all the tangles and loose strands out.

He pointed a finger at her, "Dry your hair while Tobi gets you some clean clothes so don't leave this room." She nodded and he left, coming back a few minutes later to see her blow drying her hair like a good girl.

Tobi stopped once he took the towel off her body, frowning at how skinny and frail she was. Once he finally got her dressed he asked, "Feel better?"

* * *

No answer so he once again carried her to another room, this time the kitchen, and sat her in her spot at the table.

He fixed a small plate of spaghetti and gave it to her along with a small glass of milk as well. "I'm not hungry!" "Don't give Tobi that and just eat!" "I can't!" "YES YOU CAN!" "NO I CAN'T YOU IDIOT! I feel like I'm going to throw up as it is and can't stomach anything!"

Tobi tried his best to ignore the idiot comment but just snapped back, "Olivee wouldn't be like that if she hadn't stopped eating and crying herself until she got sick! You're going to eat this even if Tobi has to shove it down your throat! EAT!"

Not budging he warned the woman in a deadly tone, "Don't make Tobi tell you again." He could see the tears building up again and he growled, "No! No more of that! Olivee has cried enough!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" "It's the only way Tobi can get through to you Olivee! You're killing yourself and he tried to be nice but apparently you don't want that!"

She took a mouthful of food and sniffed. It may have taken several minutes but she did clean the whole plate.

They sat there in silence until he asked, "Why is Olivee acting like this? It's been three weeks and Tobi's worried about you."

The woman bit her lip and murmured, "I just….miss them so much. I was nothing and so lonely until I met them and now…..I'm a worthless piece of shit and all alone again."

Tobi pulled her chair closer to him and wiped the few tears away, "Olivee is NOT a piece of shit or alone. She has Tobi, sempai, Kisame, and the others to keep her company; she also family to us so you are important."

Glancing at him she leaned her head on his shoulder whispering, "Thanks but…." "Shhh, no buts. It'll be alright, you'll see." "I don't think it will." "It _will_, Tobi don't lie."

She managed a small giggle and nodded.

* * *

"Hmph."

Tobi looked up to see Madara in the doorway before the elder sat his bag down with a particular glare at the boy, unseen by her of course.

He pushed him out of the way and turned cheerful, "It's good to see you gained hygiene again Olivia, come, I've bought you something you'll really like."

He led her away to the living room with his arm around her waist as she smirked at his comment. It's a Madara thing.

Tobi however was baffled to what just happened.

_Did Madara just come in here, glare and push Tobi out of the way and took his Olivee from him to just give her a gift he bought for her?_

He gripped the back of the chair until it cracked before following them.

**TBC: **

**Making you lot wonder who she'll end up with huh? LOL**


	3. Jealously Part 1

* Two months has passed since the deaths of the zombie duo as of now, but all in all, Olivia was improving gradually. In anything her health and physical status were back to normal.

The Akatsuki was glad of course and yet…were still dubious what to do about Madara and Tobi. Both men seemed to be trying _too hard_ to help her recover, so much they wouldn't let any of the others assist barely at all.

They were holding their tongues at first, but now, tensions were rising.

*In the artisan's bedroom; Sasori was focusing on fixing one his puppet's arm, discussing the matter with Itachi. "I do not approve of their behavior." The raven sat on the bed and spoke softly, "The feeling is mutual, but we shouldn't interfere."

The red head tossed his tools down angrily, "Yes we should! She's still vulnerable and that makes her an easy target to manipulate."

Itachi sighed heavily, "I couldn't agree with you more but this is a personal matter that she has to deal with, not ours."

Sasori turned his seat around and gave the raven a fixed look, "That may be, but I will not stand by and allow her to fall prey to Madara."

Itachi nodded and tried to speak calmly, "Nor will I, however, it's too early to tell if she'll want to fill the void of her broken heart by becoming lover's with one of them or anyone else. Just be patient."

The red head scowled and grumbled, "I _hate_ waiting."

* * *

*Kisame was aware of the discussion his lover had with the red head and quite frankly, he was pissed that he couldn't interfere upon request, but he respected Itachi's wishes and restrained himself.

Deidara however wasn't going to listen and planned on warning Olivia of their obvious schemes soon. The blonde was happy that she was going out more and seemed more cheerful, but was beyond annoyed with Tobi and Madara.

Every time he tried to get her to come with him somewhere, just the two of them, those two bastards either tagged along or bitched at him when he returned with her.

It was time to nip this in the bud; the blonde wasn't sure if she even knew what they were trying to accomplish….being her lovers.

Zetsu was the most concerned about the whole situation the most since he knew Tobi and Madara better than anyone, but at the moment, she was on a 'date' with the elder raven.

"This has gone on long enough." **"He's in for an earful when he gets back, no more delaying."**

* * *

*Madara and Olivia were both walking in the park, enjoying their ice-cream and the nice autumn weather. "You're full of surprises you know that?" "How so?"

"I never would have guessed you'd be an expert at carnival games or enjoy a carnival at that."

The raven chuckled and tossed his napkin in a trash bin, "I see them as a challenge since the majority of them are usually rigged."

She finished her cone and nodded, "Takes a cheater to beat a cheater eh?" "You flatter me once again."

Plopping on a bench in front of the lake, she smiled at him softly before turning back to watching the ducks swim along the crystal blue water.

He didn't miss that secret smile and smirked before slowly stretching his arm along the back of the bench right behind her shoulders.

Olivia didn't notice and smirked, "I appreciate you taking me here today. I had a really good time. I just wish Kakuzu and Hidan would've done this with me at least once."

Madara tilted his head, "It was no trouble, but if I may, why didn't they?"

She snorted a little in amusement, "Kakuzu was such a cheapskate and didn't want to waste his money on rides. Hidan…..well…you just can't take him anywhere without him causing a scene. I guess things like this just weren't their thing."

He chuckled, "You're right on the money I must say. I can see Hidan cursing and yelling at being cheated out of a prize that he couldn't win."

His comment got her giggling for she knew that would've happened if he ever did. Sighing she rested the back of her head against his arm as he watched her closely, gradually resting his hand on her shoulder.

The woman didn't resist so he dared to make his move. Gently cupping her chin, he turned her face towards his before placing a small, tender kiss upon her lips.

She very warily kissed back, not sure what to do until she saw she was getting too engrossed with it, so she firmly pushed him away with a blush. Not saying a word he didn't try again and stood up. "It's getting late, ready to head back?"

She nodded shyly and followed alongside the raven. Neither spoke until they arrived at the apartment. "Goodnight, I did have a great time."

"Me too, sleep well Olivia."

* * *

*Growling in frustration he stomped back to his place and his irritability only grew worse being greeted by a scowling Zetsu.

"We need to talk." "There's nothing to talk about." **"Don't give me that, it's about Olivia." **"What of her? We just went to a carnival and took a walk in the park."

Zetsu sat his friend down speaking calmly and seriously, "I know you want her to be your lover, it's quite obvious as of now, however, you need to leave her be."

Madara snorted, "Why should I? Am I not deserving of a lover like the rest of you or is it something else?"

The bipolar man gave his friend a sad frown, "You ought to have a lover and would love for you to have one but that's not it. I want you to stop the charade and leave her be."

The raven snapped, "What charade!?" "You don't love her!"

Madara jumped up and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU TO SAY I DON'T? HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ZETSU?"

Said man just yelled back, **"BECAUSE I KNOW HOW YOU ARE! YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR YOURSELF AND NOT FOR HER SAKE! THAT'S NOT LOVE MADARA!"**

The elder raven lunged at Zetsu, both wrestling on the floor and punching each other as hard as they could until they both just grew tired of it.

Wiping the blood from his nose Zetsu spoke sympathetically, **"I'm telling you this now for **_**your **_**sake Madara, like I did once we received the news of Kakuzu's and Hidan's deaths."**

Resting his hand on his friend's now bruised shoulder he murmured, "I don't want you to get your hopes up if she doesn't want you as a lover. Please try to understand."

The raven just wiped the blood from his mouth, glancing at Zetsu before heading to his room without a word.

The man plopped on the couch with a heavy sigh, "Now I'm dreading to see how my Tobi will react for his turn."

**"Unless Deidara has already killed him by now, we won't have to."**

**TBC:**


	4. Jealously Part 2

Zetsu didn't mean to upset his friend so much, but he didn't want to see him get hurt. He knew he really liked her; it took some time mind you, but he finally let his defense down with his emotions.

Madara's finally gaining some friends for once and the bipolar man was happy for him. When it comes to love though, the raven isn't ready for that yet.

He went to the bathroom to clean the blood off his face with a small frown. _He's so proud and headstrong. So much that he won't fully allow himself to love another. It's not his fault though; his past and personality play a great role._

Sighing the man whispered out loud, "He just wants to be loved but won't take the chance to return it the fool."

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door, answering to be greeted by his lover. "Hi Zetsu!"

The boy hugged him around the middle and made him smile, "Hello Tobi." His lover gazed up at him with a grin, "Tobi has something really important he wants to talk to Zetsu about."

"**I need to discuss an important matter with you as well."** "Okay well….Tobi was…." The green haired man shushed him, "Let's take this into my room for some privacy."

*Sitting in a chair as Tobi plopped on the bed. "You first Zetsu." His lover wiped his brow nervously, having a bad idea how he'll react.

"I know two months have passed but give the poor girl some space Tobi."

The boy's mood quickly changed and he instantly snapped, "Oh, so Tobi suffocating Olivee but not Madara?"

"**No, that's not what I'm saying so let me finish! It's too soon for you and Madara to be making moves on her and you both need to stop!" **

Tobi was a bit taken aback from the harsh tone his lover used but softened his tone, "Tobi sorry Zetsu. It's just…..Olivee still in pain."

Sighing, the bipolar man went and hugged the boy close to him. "I know but it will always remain there. Nothing can heal a broken heart but the pain can subside after time has passed."

"That what Tobi trying to do! He trying to keep Olivee's mind off them and make her feel better!" **"From what I can see, it seems like you two are trying to take advantage of her loss to benefit yourselves!"**

Tobi pushed his lover away and stared with sad eyes, "How can Zetsu say that? Tobi knows what's best for his Olivee. You don't understand!"

Zetsu took his hand and asked gently, "Then help me understand."

* * *

The boy sniffed and squeezed his lover's hand, "Tobi knows Olivee better than Zetsu, we share secrets and she CAN'T be left alone. She's been alone all her life until Kakuzu and Hidan, but now they're gone and she's scared. Olivee fine when she's with someone but if she's left alone for a long time she starts crying and loses her self confidence."

"**I see, you've seen it with your own eyes." **Tobi nodded, "Mmmhmm, and that brings Tobi to what he was going to ask Zetsu." "What is it?"

Tobi have his lover a fixed stare and spoke seriously, "Tobi wants Zetsu's permission so he can ask Olivee to be his lover."

The golden orbs went wide and was flabbergasted. Once his shock was over he shook his head, "I can't allow that, it's far too soon for her to have one!"

Tobi held his hands tightly, "Tobi knows that but Olivee will improve more if she does. Tobi just want your permission because you have a rightful say since you Tobi's lover."

"**Tobi…." **

"Zetsu…..Tobi _loves_ Olivee."

The bipolar man tapped his foot rapidly, contemplating on what the best answer would be. He knew all too well Tobi loved her, far too great to just be friends.

_**The boy is asking for our blessing damn it! **__I know and it's appreciated. I wouldn't mind at all if they were lovers but still... __**Likewise but now what? **_

_It seems we'll have to put Tobi's happiness ahead of our concerns. We'll still be here. __**I thought you might say that.**_

He ran his fingers through the short ebony tresses with a small smile, "Alright, if it means that much to you."

The boy threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him madly. "Oh thank you Zetsu! Tobi love you so much!"

"**Now remember, don't get your hopes up! There's no guarantee she'll say yes." **

"Tobi knows that, he not a fool." Giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek he murmured, "Tobi going to ask her tomorrow."

* * *

*Their conversation wasn't in private as Zetsu hoped, for a certain raven had stood outside the door listening to their every word with malice written all over his face.

Before Tobi left, Madara was already back in his room feeling betrayed by his so-called friend.

He paced his room muttering, "How dare he give his consent to that childish fool and not me! I'll show them!"

*Olivia was curious to why Tobi was so suddenly cheerful when he came back from Zetsu's but didn't think nothing of it. She was still trying to stop thinking about the kiss with Madara ever since she got back.

_It felt real nice, I didn't want him to stop for once. No, I can't get involved with anyone, never! I'm not going to have my heart broken ever again._

Needing to get the loss out of her head, she headed to her room to get some playing cards, pausing in the hallway with a small blush. She was recollecting on another temptation.

* * *

_Every time she exited her room she had to go by her deceased lovers door, trying so hard not to look at it each time. Even now it was difficult but she failed this time. _

_Leaning against the wall, she simply stared at it sadly missing the loud shouts that usually went on in there or the counting of the money. _

"_Olivee?" Wiping a tear away the boy stood in front of her with a small frown, not wearing his mask at the moment. _

"_Hi Tobi." Stroking her cheek he murmured, "There's no need to hide your tears from Tobi. He don't mind." She gave him a weak smile, "I know but, I…." _

"_Olivee hate it when anyone sees her cry. Her face gets all red and eyes all puffy but Tobi don't care. He thinks she looks adorable."_

_Looking up into the gentle, onyx colored orbs, she felt relaxed. "No I don't." "Tobi don't lie remember? He thinks she beautiful. Funny. Loving. Kind. Smart…."_

_He was closing the gap between them with each compliment until his body was fully pressed against hers. "That…That's not true." _

_Tobi lifted her chin up to look at him, stroking her lower lip with his thumb before repeating softly, "Tobi don't lie."_

_He leaned in and pressed his lips upon hers, tenderly molding the flesh against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back shyly._

_Gently gripping the back of her neck he pulled her closer to deepen the smoldering kiss. Flicking the tip of his tongue on her lips, she parted them slowly and he gladly dominated her mouth ever so delicately._

_Clinging to his shirt she didn't know why he was having this effect on her so much. Maybe it's because she felt safe in his arms but whimpered all the same. _

_Tobi finally pulled back, sucking softly on her lower lip before whispering, "Tobi loves Olivee." He smiled at her and went back into the other room before she could say anything._

Already feeling flushed from the memory of the kiss that happened two days ago, including the one from this evening, she scurried to her room and snatched the cards up.

"What am I going to do?"

**TBC:**


	5. Rejection and Love

*The next day, two plots were going under but which one would prevail?

"Olivia, I would like to have a word with you." The woman crossed her arms and mumbled, "Hang on a sec, I need to finish this."

She was playing chess with Itachi and trying to figure out her next move. "You're not going to beat me this time Itachi." A sly smirk made its way to the raven as she moved her bishop.

Madara watched in amusement as well, already seeing the outcome within seconds. Itachi moved his queen with a grin, "Checkmate."

Her mouth dropped and scanned to make sure. Giving up she pouted, "That's five times in a row! I need to stop playing with you."

He chuckled and began putting the pieces back to their proper places, "You might win at some point, but not now."

She grinned and grabbed the red head who just walked by, "Hey Sasori, why don't you play a game with Itachi and beat him for me."

"Why would I do that?" "Because you're really smart and a strategist like him, maybe even better."

Sasori sighed and took her seat, "Your flattery shouldn't work on me, but since it's true, I shall defeat him." "We'll see about that."

* * *

*Madara impatiently tapped her on the shoulder, "What?" "I want to talk to you." "Oh right, sorry. What is it?"

He just gestured for her to follow him outside, not saying a word until they were near the lake at a huge oak tree.

Olivia was curious to why he led her all the way out here just to tell her something; technically it wasn't that far, maybe a ten minute walk.

"Madara?" He spoke seriously, "Firstly, I want to ask if you're still resenting me." She had a feeling what he was referring to and shook her head, "No I'm not. I forgave you a long time ago, it's in the past now."

He sighed, "That puts my mind at ease." "Why did you need to know?" "It's imperative that you're not angry at me still for what I'm about to ask of you."

Still in the dark, she furrowed her brows until he took her hand, "Be my lover."

Eyes going wide she whispered, "What?" "I want you to be my lover." Biting her lip nervously she shook her head, "I…I can't."

"Why?" "It wouldn't feel right." "I know it's rather too soon to ask you this, but considering how you are it will do you good."

She frowned, "So…it's just for my own good?" "You misunderstand. I want to be with you too, I….love you."

She stood there for a minute or so averting eye contact before she withdrew her hand gently, murmuring sadly, "No…..you don't."

"I wouldn't tell you if I didn't!"

* * *

"I know but, that's not what I mean." He asked in a dead tone, "Then _what_ are you referring to?"

Olivia looked him in the eye with a sympathetic expression, "I know you care for me like you said but you're not _in love_ with me."

He tensed and took her hand again, this time firmly, "How can you imply I don't?" She held it and regretted to reply, "I know how you are."

Getting angry he squeezed her hand, "Spare me the excuse, Zetsu and Tobi fed you lies about me and trying to turn you against me!"

She shook her head and tried to make him loosen his grip, "No! I haven't spoken with them about anything."

Jerking her hand away she threw herself against his chest and held him. "I promise that isn't why I'm turning you down."

Trying to regain his composure, he took a deep breath and warily embraced her. "Then why?" "Madara, I appreciate everything you've done for me but, I know you. You didn't do that just for my benefit. You did it for yourself too."

He simply stated, "I did no such thing." Looking up at him she murmured, "You don't do anything without gaining something in return."

He was about to argue when she interrupted, "This is no different than when Tobi and I were kidnapped and were to be sold off as sex slaves! The only reason you rescued us was to get me to sleep with you for your effort. I'm not saying you can't love, I know you can but you won't let yourself."

"I have my reasons." "I know only too well, but I don't want a relationship where there are doubts."

Biting her lip she reached up and stroked his cheek, "I love you, but not that way Madara. I'm sorry."

Gently pushing away, she felt bad about turning him down…..for the second time. Walking away with her head hung she tried to fight the tears but they came anyway.

She didn't want to hurt him but he's not in love with her so she can't be his lover. A relationship doesn't work like that.

If he was in love with her and she knew him better, she probably would've said yes.

* * *

*Madara stood there clenching his fists with sorrow and fury, not sure what to do. He hated to admit she was right but, he couldn't help that.

Looking across the lake he sighed. _I guess I'll just have to gain her expectations until I can get her to be my lover. In the meantime, she better NOT get with anyone or else._

Narrowing his eyes he growled, "If that happens...I will destroy him!"

* * *

*As soon as she came back Deidara was right there to complain, but seeing her tears he thought better of it. "Hey, what's wrong un?" "It…It's nothing. I just had a slight argument with Madara."

He patted her shoulder and made her sit at the table, "I need to talk to you about him and Tobi un." Frowning she nodded, "I had a feeling. They've been pissing you off like crazy."

"You're damn right they have and I'm sick of it. The only reason I haven't killed them with my art is because of Danna. He says I shouldn't interfere but I don't care anymore. If you haven't noticed those two are trying to be your lovers un!"

She smirked and fiddled with her sleeve, "I know that." The blonde was about to keep going but stopped, "What? You do un?" "Yeah, I'm not that naïve you know."

"Well, I'm not saying you are its just…I'm worried un." Smiling at him she mumbled, "I know but I haven't decided what to do about it yet, though, I actually wasn't sure about Tobi until two days ago."

"What happened?" "He uh….kissed me and…told me he loved me." Deidara scowled, "He always says he loves you so that's not new. The kiss however is different for him un."

Getting up from the table she was about to leave when Deidara warned, "No offense, but don't you dare get with Madara un."

Olivia spat, "It's not up to you or anyone else who I can or can't choose to be my lover! If I get one it'll be who I want to be with alright!?"

* * *

Stomping off aggravated, she collapsed on her bed, hitting the pillow angrily before reaching under the bed and grabbing the frame.

It was a picture of the three of them at the lake under a tree. It took a lot of coaxing and pleading to get those two hard heads to take a decent picture but they finally agreed.

There they were, Kakuzu standing in the middle with Hidan to the side and her almost in the middle. It was like a step ladder between the three in height.

Kakuzu had a small smile that he didn't do much (no mask/headgear either) and Hidan had his normal big cocky smirk. They were so handsome, especially when they smiled and looked happy.

Tears dripped onto the glass and she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to get another lover or else I'll never move on! I didn't plan on it but, I can't be alone anymore, you have no idea how much pain I'm in, but it's not your fault. I forgive you."

Taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes and smiled a little, "I love you two more than anything but I can't keep trying to hold onto a memory anymore."

Putting the picture back under her bed she smacked her face softly. "Everything will be ok."

* * *

*The day went by somewhat normally, aside from an oddly undisturbed Madara who was playing chess with Itachi after supper.

The evening went by fairly normal as well and it was soon time for bed.

Olivia was just about to crawl into bed when Tobi asked, "Can Tobi talk to Olivee before she goes to bed?"

"Sure." He patted the spot next to him on his bed and she went over to sit down. "What is it?" He faced her and gathered his courage, "We know each other very well Olivee and she knows he won't let anything happen to her right?"

She smirked, "Of course I know Tobi." Fidgeting the boy giggled before taking her hand, stroking it with his thumb, "And….Tobi loves Olivee very much."

Biting her lip she grew nervous to where this was going. "Tobi…." "Please be Tobi's lover. He'll take care of you and make you happy."

"I don't know." Tilting her chin up he asked, "Olivee knows Tobi isn't lying right?" She knew without a doubt he was telling her the truth but it was still hard to answer.

"Tobi will never hurt his Olivee, ever." She mentally beat herself up that she started crying again. _When am I going to stop this damn crying?_

The boy was patient and dabbed the tears away with a tissue, still holding onto her hand waiting for a response. It took several minutes before she responded.

"I just…don't want to get hurt again." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzled it, "Let Tobi into your heart Olivee."

Sniffing she whispered, "Ok."

* * *

Tobi's heart felt like it skipped a beat and smiled happily, "Olivee won't regret it. Tobi loves her so much."

She smiled back with a blush, "I love you too Tobi." It was true, she was always crazy about Tobi but over the past two months it grew to something she couldn't explain…now she knew.

Cupping her face, he molded his lips upon hers passionately and this time she participated with the same feeling.

The heated kiss was exquisite and he pulled her closer to feel more. Caressing her skin under the shirt, he poked her lip with his tongue that she gladly parted her mouth.

Both tongues tangling together he embraced his new lover to him and pushed her down on her back, never breaking the smoldering kiss.

Gliding his hands up her shirt, he tugged it upwards gently as a hint. Blushing she leaned forward so he could take it off, along with the bra. She helped him do the same of his shirt, before they both were rid of their lower garments as well.

Tobi blushed a little from seeing his Olivee so innocent, lying there and looking up at him with her sapphire eyes glistening with such emotion.

Wandering his hands up her sides he playfully nibbled on the perky nub, massaging the free one gently. She firmly grabbed a handful of his ebony locks when he sucked the crook of her waist and gasped.

The boy left a small hickie from it and grinned before kissing down until he reached his main objective. Whimpering, she gripped his hair tighter when his tongue pressed against the sensitive bud, licking back and forth so delicately it was driving her mad.

"Mmmm, more." He took that incentive to press harder whilst holding her wriggling hips down until she mewled softly with her body writhing when she came.

Licking his lips he crawled back on top of her and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair before gliding his length inside with ease. "Ah…"

"Olivee~" He held her tightly as he thrust at a moderate pace, both moaning softly as they made love, bodies entangled among the sheets.

"Fa..Faster~" Heeding her request he did, pounding into that sweet spot that made her back arch and moan profoundly. "To…Tobi!"

Entwining his fingers with hers Tobi gave his woman another small red mark on her neck as he lifted her hips higher. "Oh Olivee!"

Locking lips, they cried out and held each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms in ecstasy.

After regaining their breath back, Tobi pulled out and covered them with his comforter. Wrapping his arms around Olivia, he held her close as she nuzzled his chest.

He kissed her forehead before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC:**


	6. Grim Acceptance

Tobi was beyond a doubt overjoyed when he woke up in the morning, crawling out of bed carefully to not disturb his new lover; kissing her forehead before heading to the kitchen with a big smile.

It wasn't too long before he heard the yawns and grumbles of the others, making his entrance with a cup of coffee. Zetsu had already come in the door, giving his lover a questioning look and asking aloud, **"So?"**

The other's curious gazes went to the boy as he announced, "Olivee is Tobi's lover now."

There was a chorus of "What's!" and "Are you serious?" Tobi just giggled and sat down, "Tobi asked her last night and she said yes."

Kisame groaned, "I can't believe it." "Neither can I un." The boy left with another giggle as Zetsu smirked, "Why is everyone so surprised?"

Deidara pointed, "Since when is he in love with her un?" Kisame nodded, "Is he really or just doing that to help her more?"

Zetsu shook his head, "No, I assure you Tobi is indeed in love with Olivia. He always has been." **"I'm shocked that you lot were too blind to even notice."**

Sasori just snorted, "Be that as it may, I still say it's too soon for her to have a lover." Itachi leaned over, "You know the reason for that Sasori."

The red head just grumbled, "Yeah but, does she love him?" Zetsu smiled, "She wouldn't have said yes if she had doubts." Sasori sighed and muttered, "Fine, if that's what makes her happy then who am I to complain."

Deidara agreed but asked in a low voice, "Does Madara know un?" **"Sadly but no." **Kisame cleared his throat and grumbled, "I _hate _to imagine how he'll take the news."

They all had ideas but none of them were pleasant unfortunately.

* * *

*Half an hour went by since the news of Olivia and Tobi, but the elder raven heard every word with boiling fury from the hidden speaker he had placed in the room not too long ago.

Clenching his teeth his eyes flared red; almost glowing from the hatred and mixed emotions he was feeling.

He lifted his hanging head up slowly, the look of death plastered on his face before he stood up and headed to the other apartment. It was time to finish this.

* * *

*Since it was still fairly early, most the members went back to their rooms or the bathrooms to shower. Leaving Zetsu the only one in the living room when Madara came in, going straight into the kitchen without a second glance.

He found the stupid boy sitting at the table as he looked up at him. The man growled, "You make me sick." "What Madara talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me you conniving bastard." Tobi frowned, "What did Tobi do?" Madara slowly glided towards him around the table snarling, "Is it not enough that you have Zetsu? No I guess it's not, that wasn't good enough for such a selfish brat, you had to steal her too!"

Tobi quickly stood up and backed away from him with a fixed look, "Tobi didn't steal his Olivee or Zetsu." Madara slammed his fist on the table, "You did! I could've been Zetsu's lover but no, you showed up and used your cute little act to take him from me."

Throwing the chair that blocked his path backwards he kept on, "Now you go and do the same with Olivia. Where does your greed end boy? You have two lovers and I have none!"

Tobi growled, "Tobi can't help that and he sorry if Madara thinks he cheated him but Tobi telling you he didn't. They didn't choose you because you won't love them in return!"

Gritting his teeth the man seethed, "I admit I have issues with love, however, just when I was going to try to return that sensation…I didn't get the chance because of YOU!"

Tobi felt so bad he felt that way but there was NO way he was letting her go. "Tobi said he was sorry but he not letting either of them go!"

Madara hit the table in so much fury that it shattered into tiny pieces as he lunged at the boy, grabbing his neck in an iron grip so he could strangle him.

* * *

Zetsu knew he shouldn't interfere since it was a matter between them two, but when he heard the choked gasps from his lover he rushed in to help.

Gasping, he tried to stop his friend from choking his lover and keep him from using his sharingan. "Madara stop this!" "I will end his life and then he won't bother me any longer!"

"Think of what you're doing! This isn't the right way to settle this please!" I don't care because I want him to rot in hell!"

"**Think of Olivia! How will she react if you do this?" **

Madara's lips pursed tightly and barely loosened his hold on his victim. Zetsu knew he had hit a nerve and continued before he changed his mind.

"She will hate you if you kill him, not to mention so will I. We would never forgive you if you actually go through with this. **"If you lose us you'll have nothing. Is that what you want?"**

Never letting go the elder snapped, "No but…" "Madara, if you truly care for her as you claim then prove it. Don't ruin her second chance for happiness."

Shaking slightly his fingertips loosened even more as Tobi made no attempt to fight back seeing the pain he had caused unintentionally.

Madara shook his head angrily, "What about my happiness? I'm sick of everyone thinking of themselves!"

Zetsu wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders and spoke softly, "I care about your happiness as well as Olivia and you know that. Please don't go through with this insidious deed."

Admitting defeat, the man released his hold on the boy's throat and stood up. Zetsu smiled at him gently and stroked back some loose strands of hair, "Thank you."

* * *

"What's going on?"

Olivia stood there with a worried expression from the demolished table and Tobi rubbing his bruised neck on the floor, having a hunch to why it happened.

Madara sighed and approached her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I'm not thrilled you chose him over me but, if you're content with the boy then I won't stand in your way."

She reached out and gently stroked his hand with a smile whispering back, "Thank you and I'm still sorry." "Don't be, however, if he hurts you then I'll finish what I started."

Nodding she murmured, "I understand."

Leaving without a glance Zetsu helped his lover up as she inspected his injury. "Tobi will be alright, don't worry."

Zetsu couldn't help but ask, "I'm rather amazed you didn't go _evil_ on him Tobi." **"Why is that? You just took it without fighting back."**

Tobi gave his lover's a sad smile, "Tobi knew he was hurting and was just getting it out. Plus, Tobi felt bad that he was the cause of it, he didn't mean to."

Olivia frowned, "I know you didn't and I can't help but feel morose about it neither."

Zetsu nodded, "I as well but, I'm proud of him for doing the right thing."

* * *

Deep in thought, Zetsu never knew Madara wanted to be his lover.

The man never told him, the only thing they ever did was share each other's company before they parted their separate ways, aside from the nights when they did sleep together from sheer lust.

Yes, they've been together but never in a romantic way so that's why he never even considered being his lover.

He doesn't regret becoming lovers with Tobi but, he does regret not being able to find his friend the love he so desperately needs.

Olivia miraculously showed him kindness and love when he first arrived that it made a great impact for him. The bipolar man grinned inwardly.

Who knows, maybe Madara can get with her after all. She was lovers with two men before so maybe….just maybe….she could be with them both.

**TBC: **

**Next chapter…..time skip and you know who makes their appearance O.O**


	7. Sorrow Returns

*Time skip ~ One month

After the incident with Madara and Tobi, they all managed to work things out. Tobi was her lover whereas Zetsu had still yet to win her heart too.

The bipolar man wasn't complaining but that sort of thing took time, aside from Tobi who she was closer to. They had their fun mind you, threesomes to be exact but there was no problems.

As for Madara, the boy made an agreement with the elder that she could be with him as long as he didn't force her into anything.

Tobi still felt sorry for him and thought this would make him happier, which it did; the raven was very content with the deal and took advantage of it whenever he could.

All in all, things were looking up…..that is, until today.

* * *

*It was just a normal day, no missions so all the Akatsuki was just there passing the time when someone knocked on the door.

Zetsu was fairly curious to who it could be but answered the door none the less, only to be greeted by…..

He just blinked several times before muttering, **"What the hell?" **"Nice to fucking see you too Zetsu."

Hearing that curse word only a certain jashinist would say constantly, they all turned to see Hidan and Kakuzu standing in the doorway.

There was an ominous silence before anyone dared to utter a sound or word. Sasori was the first, narrowing his eyes angrily, "What kind of depraved farce is this?"

Kakuzu growled, "This is no charade I assure you." Zetsu pursed his lips and motioned for them to come inside before losing his temper. "What the hell is this?"

Itachi observed them closely and spoke quietly, "They're alive aright." Deidara scowled, "You two better have a good excuse for this crap un!" Kisame nodded, "Why did you two fake your deaths?"

The zombie duo knew the others would be angry at them but not this badly. "Let us fucking explain, we had our reasons."

"Do tell!" Madara was leaning against the doorway, clearly not happy at all from their unexpected arrival. Kakuzu sighed, "On our previous mission, we were put in an inopportune incident." "Orochimaru fucking showed up."

Itachi flinched at the name but didn't say a word so they could continue. Madara on the other hand did, "Orochimaru? What the hell did that traitor want?"

* * *

"Hidan." Kisame furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"He's been doing research on Jashin-sama and his fucking powers, but in order to get better results he needs a jashinist, which I'm the only one he knows of."

"Be that as it may with that bastard, that doesn't explain anything?" Kakuzu growled, "That snake was persistent and was tailing us so naturally we couldn't lead him here. It would put the entire Akatsuki at jeopardy."

Sasori snorted, "You didn't have to fake your deaths though."

Hidan snapped, "We had no fucking choice, it seemed like the best idea to keep him off our fucking backs! You think we wanted to fucking hide for three months! Fuck no!"

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to have a long talk with Pein about this. I bet he knew all along." Kakuzu grumbled, "We asked him not to tell to avoid information being leaked about our survival."

Madara scoffed, "For someone who's usually level-headed and intelligent you weren't thinking this plan through clearly at all! You two did NOT have to fake your deaths just to evade Orochimaru! All you had to do was lay low and give word to Pein on the circumstances and then he would relay the info to me."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Fine, we made a fucking mistake it's not that big of deal." Zetsu frowned and spoke low and deadly, "Unfortunately it is."

"What do you mean?" **"Did you not even consider how this would affect your lover?"**

Hidan averted eye contact on that one, "We did it to protect her alright. If that snake found out where we lived and knew about Olivia, he might harm her. We knew she would be fucking sad and hurt but you guys were here."

Kisame glared, "You two may have thought you had the right intentions, however, you have no idea on what you've done and how wrong you were."

Kakuzu asked warily, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Deidara grumbled, "It should have been common sense that she wouldn't take the news well at all. She was practically killing herself for weeks from her heartache un."

"**It took a month to get her back on her feet thanks to Tobi and Madara." **

The zombie pair sulked a little before Hidan muttered, "I didn't think she's take it that badly but, we thought we were doing the right thing."

Itachi shook his head, "It wasn't sadly; you two just made her miserable."

Kakuzu groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "I only hope she can forgive us." Sasori sighed, "That's the least of your troubles right now; you two have a much bigger obstacle to deal with."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zetsu clarified in a serious tone, "In order for her to cope with the loss of you two she had to find it elsewhere."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, "Which means?" **"She's lover's with someone else."**

They both stood there in complete shock, hurt and anger written over their faces as well as confusion. It took several minutes before either one could say anything.

"What? How? I mean…..why the fuck!?" Kakuzu hit the table, "Damn it! How could she even consider it? It's only been three months!"

Deidara snorted, "You're surprised? What did you expect? For her to keep suffering and not find love again when her lovers are supposed to dead un?"

Hidan kicked the wall, "No of course not but this fucking soon!? How could she?"

Kisame growled, "Easy, she was lonely and in need of some love and affection. You know how she is! She needs someone to occupy her mind to keep her from thinking of her dead lovers!"

"**She can't be left alone you two know that or she depresses herself unintentionally. Olivia's always been like that because of her past. She doesn't want to be alone anymore."**

* * *

Kakuzu hated to admit it but they were right. How could they not have even considered it? Chewing his lower lip underneath his mask he mumbled the question he didn't want to even ask. "Who's her lover?"

No one answered so they began to guess. "Blondie?" "No un." "Kisame? Sasori?"

Both accused shook their heads and Hidan practically yelled, "OH FUCK NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME IT'S MADARA!"

Said man rolled his eyes, "Sadly but no." Zetsu thought this was too interesting, "Tobi is her lover idiots."

Kakuzu and Hidan mouths dropped. "Tobi? Are you fucking serious?" **"Very?"**

The miser shook his head in denial, "No that can't be, surely she would have gotten together with Deidara." The blonde smirked a little and mumbled, "Well, I was willing for it but Danna said no un."

All eyes went to the red head but he said nothing, so his lover told the reason. "Danna simply doesn't like to share. He wouldn't have minded just them two or all three of us together, but if were her and myself alone he would get jealous un."

Kakuzu grumbled, "Makes sense I guess but what about you Kisame?" The shark shrugged but glanced down at Itachi, who just blushed a tad. Kisame wanted to be there for Itachi and the raven wasn't in love with her so it wouldn't work.

Hidan focused his attention on Zetsu, "How could you fucking let him take her?" "I gave him my permission because he asked me first and I knew he loved her. How you lot never noticed is beyond me."

"What's Madara's excuse then?" Said man glared, "I have no excuse fool, she chose Tobi but I can be with her as well."

Kakuzu almost roared, "You slept with her!?" "Yes I have and she loves it!"

Sasori and Zetsu both had to restrain Kakuzu and Hidan from attacking the elder, but their attempted slaughter didn't last long when a certain someone came into the hallway.

* * *

Olivia stood there like a statue, staring blankly at her lovers whom she believed was dead for three months. Her heart began to race and tears were streaming down her eyes instantly.

She couldn't bring herself to say a word and shook her head in disbelief. Zetsu and Sasori let go of the two men as Hidan made his way to her slowly. He reached out to touch her cheek when she slapped his hand away, running back into her room letting out her sorrows all over again.

"Fuck." Yes, they hurt her terribly indeed though they meant not to. Hidan took a much needed deep breath, "It's ok, all we have to fucking do is get her to dump the boy or Tobi to let her go right?"

Zetsu was appalled Hidan suggested such a thing but said nothing, it was the grief talking. "Yes." "Shouldn't fucking be too hard?"

Kakuzu knew his lover was wrong but it was proven when Tobi just walked in the living room from the balcony door. Once the boy saw them he slammed his fist into Hidan's jaw before doing the same to the miser.

Breathing heavily the boy seethed, "That's for hurting Tobi's Olivee and making her cry!" He stomped off to her room as they merely sat on the floor wiping the blood from their lips.

This was going to be harder than they thought.

**TBC:**


	8. Fury plus Forgiveness

"Tobi! Damn it Tobi stop fucking ignoring me and come out here!" Kakuzu dragged his impatient lover away from the door which was lucky on his part.

The boy slung open the door so hard it came off the hinges and he simply glared with pure hatred.

The miser calmly asked, "We need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hidan growled, "There _is_ plenty to fucking talk about so let's discuss them someplace else."

The boy stood there in deep thought before coming to the conclusion to heed their request.

* * *

*In the kitchen, Tobi sat at one end as the other two were on the opposing side of the table. The boy crossed his arms after several minutes of monotonous silence, "So, what do you two want to discuss?"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, "It's about Olivia." The boy snorted, "Of course it would be, but what of her?"

Hidan snapped, "You fucking know what! Give her back to us!" "Hidan!" The priest glanced at his lover's glare and mumbled a curse.

Tobi cocked a brow and snarled, "Give. Olivee. Back? You two have the gall to demand Tobi to give up his Olivee? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes it is."

The boy leaned closer and muttered, "Never."

Kakuzu tried to be calm with the situation but keeping Hidan's mouth under control proved to be difficult.

"Be reasonable Tobi, you're well aware of our reasoning and we both made a calamitous blunder on our part but, be that as it may, we're still her lovers and desire to make amends."

Hidan nodded, "You know we wouldn't do anything to hurt her on fucking purpose so let her go."

Tobi impatiently tapped his finger on the table and was blunt, "Tobi knows that all too well, however, there's something you two don't understand. Olivee tried to kill herself in more ways than one all because of you two and it tore Tobi's heart in two. He wasn't going to lose her and got Olivee back on her feet."

He slowly stood up from the table as he continued, "Tobi suffered with his Olivee and she is no longer your lover, that was put to a close the moment she accepted you two were dead. Now she is Tobi's lover, TOBI'S, not yours! Tobi loves his Olivee just as much as Zetsu and will not throw her away for anyone."

Slamming the chair back against the wall the boy left the room, leaving the zombie pair wearing grim expressions along with Hidan running his fingers through his hair muttering more curses as Kakuzu tightly gripped his knees with anger.

"Looks like we have to go to plan B."

"That's not going to be a fucking easy task either."

* * *

*Olivia was so confused, looking up at the ceiling for no particular reason, with so many thoughts going through her mind.

_I can't believe they've actually been alive this whole time! How could they do that to me? I know they had their reasons but, it hurt so much._

_I would have done anything to get them back but, now that they're here, I'm not sure. I do love them and always will but how can I forgive them for making me suffer for three damn months._

_I was just getting over them a little and was focused on living again too but no, oh no, they have to pop up out of nowhere and get my emotions screwed back to square one!_

Turning onto her side, wiping the few more tears that fell away she whispered, "What am I going to do?" "Olivee?" "Hi Tobi."

He sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly, "Tobi sorry this happened, it must be rough for you."

She meekly nodded as he asked, "Olivee won't leave Tobi will she?"

The woman turned over and gave her lover a sympathetic frown. The boy looked so miserable and it was completely obvious why.

Sitting up and hugging him she murmured, "No Tobi, I would never do that to you."

Sniffing, said man kissed her cheek and then nuzzled her neck affectionately with a murmur, "Tobi loves Olivee."

"I love you too."

* * *

*It was the most agonizing two days yet, with the zombie pair waiting for Olivia to be alone but it finally came.

She was going outside for some fresh air when she spotted them close behind her. Hastily making a run for it to evade them she was easily caught and carried to the lake in a secluded spot.

"Let me go Hidan!" He sat her down but wouldn't let go of her arms, "I will but we have to fucking talk to you babe." "I…I don't want to."

Kakuzu growled under his throat but kept his anger down, "You can't hide from us forever Olivia, this situation needs to be dealt with. Please."

Hearing the 'please' word makes her stop struggling and finally admit defeat. She's heard him say it before but it still comes as a shock.

Slightly hanging her head she waited for them to start, but it took several minutes before they could find the right words.

"We….We didn't fucking mean to hurt you damn it!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Nicely put Hidan."

She frowned and leaned against the tree, "I know, Sasori told me the reason why you did what you did and I understand."

"So, will you fucking forgive us?"

A single tear slid down her cheek as she whimpered, "I don't know if I should." Kakuzu tried to wipe the tear away but she turned from him.

* * *

"I…It's just….HOW COULD YOU?"

They nearly jumped out of their skins from the sudden shout and were speechless. Olivia more or less blurted out all her sorrows.

"I understand if you had to stay in hiding for a while and even fake your deaths, but you still should have sent word to Madara! Do you have any, ANY, idea how much I suffered because of this?"

"I didn't think so! Here Madara tells me that my life is over. My two worlds were taken from me at once! I didn't want to live anymore, I wanted to fucking die so I wouldn't feel the pain again! For three damn months I mourned!"

Fully sobbing now she covered her face and tried to run away again but Kakuzu pulled her back, embracing her in his strong arms.

She weakly hit his chest in frustration, "I hate you! I hate you! And here you two come back…and…and expect me to forgive and be lovers again like nothing happened."

He stroked her hair and cooed, "No, we didn't expect nothing of the sort. We knew this would be hard on you but….we're here now."

Hidan got closer and rubbed the back of her neck, "We love you babe and want to make this right again. We can't fucking live without you."

Trying to calm down, the woman deeply inhaled the miser's scent she missed so much. It comforted her and when Hidan tucked her hair behind her ear she smelled him as well, relaxing her even more.

Sniffing, she tried to wipe her eyes clean and murmured, "I love you two with all my heart but…"

Kakuzu hugged her closer, "Allow us back into your life."

"Come on babe, we have the rest of our lives to make everything up to you."

Smirking softly she nuzzled closer to the masculine chest and whimpered, "O…Ok."

**TBC:**


	9. Truth and Hope

Tobi was curious to why his Olivee hadn't come back yet. She said she was going to get from fresh air and would return in at least ten minutes.

The boy suddenly got an idea; he could surprise her with a picnic lunch! Giggling like mad he rushed into the kitchen, preparing the basket with food and drinks in a flash before darting outside to find her.

He had his romantic evening with Zetsu yesterday so today he could with Olivee. _Tobi can't wait to see her face!_

He sensed her presence nearby and finally saw her in a clearing, but skidded to a halt when he saw Kakuzu and Hidan holding her.

The boy stood there in shock and carefully put the basket down. _What's going on? Surely she's not taking them back yet and leaving Tobi! No, Olivee wouldn't lie to Tobi. She wouldn't!_

Using his infiltration skills he decided to eavesdrop the three, his curiosity getting the better of him but tried not to allow himself to jump to any conclusions.

* * *

*"So, does this mean we're forgiven?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "No, not just yet. It's going to take time for me to forgive you two completely, but I'm on talking terms with you though."

She felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her chest when she let her woes spill out, it needed to be done and thankfully it was now.

Kakuzu stroked her hair with a sigh, "Understandable, but does that mean we're still your lovers?" Hidan's eyes went big and stuttered, "What? Of..Of course it does. Right babe, we still are…aren't we?"

She saw the frightened look in his eyes, which usually never happens, and murmured, "Technically yes, but I'm not ready to get intimate with you just yet."

Hidan didn't like the idea for he wanted to make love to her to no end but Kakuzu shushed him. He understood and had the idea this would happen, but was thankful that she didn't completely write them off.

The priest suddenly thought of something important, "Wait, what about Tobi?" "Hmm?" "How are you going to dump him?"

Olivia's mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to leave him!"

Kakuzu asked curiously, "If we're your lovers again you have to. Do it now and not put this off or the boy will be that much more hurt."

She glared at them and snarled, "How can you two be so selfish!? Tobi was there for me this entire time as was Madara and you have the nerve to tell me to dump him? If it wasn't for him I would be the walking dead!"

Hidan held his hands up in surrender, "Calm down babe, we didn't mean anything by it. We're just trying to fucking say when things do go back to normal Tobi will complicate things."

She pursed her lips in a thin line and growled…which was odd for her.

"That may be but I love Tobi and would never hurt him on purpose for anyone! He's my lover now, so you two have to learn to accept that!"

They stood there in an ominous silence, rather guilty that they angered her again unintentionally even though they had a decent reason this time.

* * *

"Olivee~"

They all turned to see Tobi happily skipping over and hugged his lover, "There you are Olivee, Tobi was worried that you got lost."

Smirking she shook her head, "No I didn't." He observed her face and then glanced over at the other two growling, "Did you two make her cry again?"

She quickly intervened, "N..No they didn't Tobi. I was already like this when I came out, they were….trying to make me feel better."

The boy sighed and wrapped his arm around her, "That's good because they know what Tobi will do to them if it happens again. Any who, Tobi has a surprise for Olivee."

He led her away as she eagerly asked him what it was, leaving the zombie pair in rejection.

Hidan snorted, "I know she doesn't want to fucking hurt Tobi, but what did she mean? Is she not going to let him go?"

Kakuzu rested his hand on his lover's shoulder, "It's her decision to make Hidan that's what she meant. Olivia wants our respect and give her time to sort things out for herself."

Hidan bit his lip with worry, "But the way things are going, she'll stay with him….where does that leave us? She just said we're still her lovers but just doesn't want to have sex now."

The miser sighed and nuzzled the soft, silver locks. "I don't know Hidan but just trust her. She meant what she said so hopefully, things will turn out all right in the end."

The priest nodded but was dubious, he feared she did in fact lie to them just to make them feel at ease.

"She's always been too fucking kind hearted."

Kakuzu smirked, "Yes, but that's something we lack."

Hidan grinned and mumbled, "So fucking true."

* * *

*Tobi was beyond ecstatic now that he knew she wouldn't leave him. The boy was terrified at first she would but she said she wouldn't ever do that to him, and she wasn't lying.

At the moment, they were sitting under the tree in content sipping on their cold drinks as Tobi kissed her forehead.

"Tobi so happy Olivee, he just wished you were too." She giggled and stroked his hand, "I'm trying but it's…..hard….to let things go but….why were you eavesdropping?"

The boy gulped and murmured, "What Olivee talking about?" She gave him 'the look' and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Tobi was….jealous and angry." "What for?"

The boy hung his head, "Tobi saw them hugging you and was scared you lied and was…..going to leave Tobi."

She cupped his cheek, "Understandable but Tobi, I'm not going to leave you."

Tobi frowned and held her hand, imploring with a serious look. "But is that what Olivee wants? If Olivee just staying with Tobi because she don't want to hurt him…..then she needs to tell him."

* * *

She smiled gently, "You've always been so understanding Tobi, but that's just the thing…..this _is_ what I want. I love you."

The boy wiped away the few falling tears from his own eyes and kissed her long and deeply, overjoyed that she truly loved him and didn't agree to be his lover out of grief. He wasn't sure this past month but now, it was official.

Tossing the drinks to the side, he pushed her on her back gliding his hands under her shirt. Hastily removing all garments with tender care, he couldn't help but crave her now more than ever.

Molding his lips upon her supple ones, he grinded his lower half against hers and nibbled along her neck, sucking the tender spots as she mewled softly in content. "T…Tobi…."

Ravishing that delicate mouth again, he rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive perky buds as well as his erection between the already moist folds.

She gripped onto his back as the boy eagerly slid his length inside her hot core, growling with pleasure.

The woman whimpered a great deal and dug her heels against his toned thighs, urging him to go faster. "Olivee~"

He pounded into that sweet spot relentlessly, savoring the soft moans and mewls escaping from his lover's lips. She clung to him tightly, whimpering even more when he changed his angle but loved the sensations coursing through her veins.

The thin gleam of sweat enveloping their bodies and short gasps of breath became more erratic the longer they kept going, the boy holding her aginast him just as tightly as she before moaning out loud. "Olivee~!"

Throwing her head back instantly she did the same, "Tobi~!"

They writhed in pure bliss from their orgasms, never ceasing their hold on the other until it had fully passed.

Once their breathing was fairly back to normal, Tobi cleaned and dressed them both before sitting his back against the tree as she rested her head on his lap, with him running his fingers through her hair.

Watching the sunset across the lake, just after they made love…it was sublime.

* * *

*Madara knew Kakuzu and Hidan went to have a talk with her, looking content and yet….not when they returned. So, he decided to find out what was going on.

After all, they all needed to know.

With a LOT of persuasion, with the help of Sasori and Itachi, the zombie pair relayed the info.

Sasori and Itachi thought she did the right thing by not forgiving them so soon, but wasn't breaking off all ties either.

Madara however didn't like this at all. Once again, he was going to get the worst end of the deal more than anyone.

_If she gets back together with them it'll cut my time with her off completely. If the off chance she stays with Tobi as well, having three lovers total, there will be no room for me at all!._

_Just when things were looking up, this has to happen._

He left the apartment and went to his room, plopping on the bed with a frown.

Sitting there in deep thought he muttered, "How should I go about this? I could try to get her pregnant again so she'll have no choice."

Chuckling to himself he shook the idea off, "No, that'll cause more uproar than it did before, plus she'll hate me for it."

He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face; if anything; he just didn't want their intimate time to come to a halt...that's when an idea hit him,

"Looks like I'm just going to need to have a little talk with her…..with body language this time."

**TBC:**

**Hope you readers like the quick update and smut XD *and yes, next chapter will have more smut***


	10. Temptation

The next day, the elder raven was very fortunate; the woman had come to his apartment. This couldn't have been any easier.

"Is Zetsu here?" "He just left on a solo mission. What did you need to see him for?" The woman merely sighed, "I just wanted to talk to him and get some advice."

The elder had a hunch to what it was about but smiled, "I see, anything I can do?" She shook her head and turned to leave when he pulled her back.

Holding her back against his chest he whispered, "Why are you avoiding me lately?"

He saw her cheeks turn pink but she murmured, "I..I'm not trying to." "I know, but a certain two immortals are the cause."

"You don't understand." He muttered grimly, "I beg to differ; since they're back you still want to meet their expectations, especially having anything to do with me."

She tried to pull out of his grasp but he kept a firm hold, turning her around to face him. He could see he hit the nail on the head from her expression alone.

"Tell me, are you willing to take them back after what happened?" The woman averted eye contact, "I don't know yet."

"If you do, then where does that leave us? Am I no longer good enough to spend time with you that you had to discard me because of them?"

* * *

"That's not true!" "Then why reject me again?" "I…I'm not." He narrowed his eyes and ordered, "Look me in the eye if you mean that."

Slowly, she tilted her head up and gazed into his intent stare with her sad orbs, "I'm not rejecting you Madara."

Softening his expression he quickly captured her lips with his own, keeping her close to his chest before he pulled away with a murmur, "That's good, because I won't let you forget our precious bond."

Gaining another heated kiss, the man scooped and carried the half struggling woman to his bed. Gently placing her upon it she whimpered, "Ma…Madara wait."

The elder raven merely shushed her with his mouth cooing, "Shhh, no more delaying the inevitable. You want me as much as I do you."

Nibbling on her neck affectionately, he pushed her back against the sheets while he deftly began removing her clothes.

This couldn't have been better, just like this past month she was lying there of her own free will, ready to give herself to him with an unbearably cute blush.

This time he was going to make sure it would be extra sensational, so much she will never forget their lovely time together.

Sucking on the sensitive skin along the crook of her neck, he massaged the copious breasts with tender care, tweaking her swollen buds with his fingertips.

Sighing in content she ran her fingers through the raven's long ebony tresses, pulling him downwards to feel more of him.

Chuckling at her eagerness, the raven slid his tongue on down her stomach, making her giggle softly in the process before reaching his main objective.

He nibbled along the edge of the lips, sucking them before licking ever so delicately between the folds. Letting out a small cry she gripped his hair, whimpering from the torturous yet pleasurable deed he was doing to her.

* * *

He kept right on being gentle, knowing firsthand how much better she reacts to it until she moaned and writhed once she hit her peak.

Madara grinned triumphantly as he got onto his knees, lifting her legs over his forearms murmuring, "Say my name."

Panting quietly she murmured, "Madara."

Gliding his needy erection inside her hot core, he sustained his gentle actions until she pulled him closer when he purposefully brushed against her spot multiple times, but never quite making full contact to tease the woman.

Whimpering like crazy she urged him to go faster by digging her heels into his thighs, pulling him towards her in quick jerks.

Inwardly grinning he wrapped an arm under her waist and the other supporting her head before pounding hard and fast to please her. "Madara!"

Crying out from the harsh and sudden change, she moaned vocally and buried her face against the elder raven's neck as he murmured somewhat breathlessly, "Remember how good this feels, for it will keep you and I together. You will crave my touch and no one will ever stop you from seeing me."

Snapping his hips into that sweet spot relentlessly, she cried out when she found release and he growled into her neck, "Say it Olivia, tell me what I just said will come to pass."

"I..It…Ma…Madara….yes…" Grinning like crazy he kissed those parted lips, groaning into her mouth when he came.

Riding the waves of his orgasm in bliss, he tenderly stroked her cheek before pulling her to his chest, embracing the tired woman before falling into a decent sleep.

_I have nothing to worry about anymore. She may not be my lover, but she will never leave me, ever._

* * *

**TBC:**

**Okay readers, besides getting some 'hopefully' good reviews for this chapter, I'm having my fans vote! (been a while hasn't it? Lol)**

**Here's the main scenario: Who do you think Olivia's lover(s) should be in the end? **

**Choose from these choices below:**

**1. Kakuzu and Hidan**

**2. Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan, *but still with Madara (flings)***

**3. Madara**

**4. Tobi and Madara**

**5. Tobi**

**6. Kakuzu and Hidan, *but still staying with Madara (flings)***

**7. Tobi and Zetsu *Madara flings***

**8. Tobi, Kakuzu, and Hidan (no madara)**

**You can tell me in either PM or review. **

**(if you want, tell me why too) I won't judge :)**

***ALSO! You can give me 2 votes if you can't decide between two of them.**


	11. Decisions

After the beyond a doubt wonderful moment she just had with Madara, she didn't know what to think anymore and was so confused.

She was in love with Kakuzu and Hidan, nothing had changed that; still mad at them mind you but the feelings remained the same. Plus, she could see they were trying to apologize in their own ways to make it up to her.

Tobi. How could she not love the boy? He was always there for her when she needed him, even when the immortals weren't. She could tell him anything and he was never too proud to openly show his affections.

Then there was Madara, who was struggling with his heart to love another and taking the chance to do it because of her. He was smart, an ass but funny, handsome, and always full of surprises. She did love him, more than she realized.

Sighing heavily she headed back to her apartment, but the woman was sad.

She can't be lovers with them all, it would never work out and too much rivalry would create chaos. Olivia wished she could but it's not to be.

Looking at the ground she knew, someone would get hurt besides her. She wants them all to be happy but in this case….no.

Trying to perk herself up she went inside and decided to get some advice.

* * *

*Knocking on the artisan's door Sasori's cool voice answered, "Come in." Quietly entering she went over and sat on his bed, noticing he didn't even look up from his artwork.

"What is it Olivia?" Grabbing and holding his pillow against her chest she murmured, "Can I talk to you?"

Noticing the sad tone he put his tools down, turning around in his swivel chair to give her his full attention. "What is it?"

Right when she opened her mouth, the blonde came barging in and plopped onto his bed with a thud.

Sasori just gave his lover an irritated looked but Deidara ignored him. "Alright, what's with not coming to me for advice un?"

The woman blinked several times, "Um….what?" The red head scowled, "Were you eavesdropping brat?" "Yeah so un?"

Before the puppet master could argue she threw the pillow at them to get their attention with a sour expression.

Deidara muttered, "Sorry, do you want me to leave un?"

She shook her head, "No, you can stay. I just thought a one on one discussion would be easier but it's ok. I need advice."

Sasori nodded, "Continue."

* * *

Fidgeting nervously with her hands she murmured, "I'm so confused with everything that's been going on and don't know what to do. I thought I was moving past Kakuzu and Hidan, but now that they're back….I'm more upset than ever."

The blonde frowned, "It's understandable un."

"And…now there's more issues to deal with. I'm in love with them and do want them back, but I don't want to hurt Tobi and Madara. I agreed to be Tobi's lover and I do love him, but if I get together with Kakuzu and Hidan again it'll make things way more complicated."

Sasori rested his chin on his hands, "How so?"

Trying not to cry she continued, "I love them so much, but I love Tobi and Madara too and…." "Wait….hold it. You love Madara un?"

Olivia nodded as the blonde shook his head, "No, you cannot be lovers with him. He will hurt you and make us all miserable un."

Frowning she tried to explain, "I didn't say anything about being his lover but you need to stop talking about him like that. He needs someone to love him more than anyone, he doesn't have a lover."

Sasori's expression turned grim, "We're well aware but I have to agree with Dei on this one. Even with just flings, he will cause a problem. The man is the serious jealous type."

Getting irritated she groaned bitterly, "This is coming from the puppet who gets jealous too! So what? We all are like that to a degree!"

Before they could respond she stomped towards the door, turning back to growl at the artisans, "I just came here for you to listen and give me some advice, NOT to make my decisions for me!"

Slamming the door shut the woman ran towards her room, only to collide with Hidan who just came out of his.

* * *

"What the fuck….oh….what's the matter babe?" Looking up at him, she just shook her head. "It's nothing."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her to his chest, "Don't tell me it's fucking nothing. You're about to cry."

Giving up, she rested her forehead against his sleek chest murmuring, "I just don't know what to do."

Softening his expression the priest rubbed her back and muttered, "Well, whatever it fucking is….um…..I'm here for you."

Olivia looked up at him curiously and in shock. Never has she known Hidan to not demand what was wrong from her when she was upset.

It was…..amazing.

It made her feel better knowing he cared enough not to shoot off his mouth for once, especially when she didn't need it.

Smiling softly she gently pushed him away, "Thanks Hidan."

Heading outside, she went to sit by the lake with her numerous thoughts.

_I have to think this over carefully and make the right choice. _

_It's time to make a decision._

* * *

*The woman finally came to a decision by the evening, sticking firm with her choice, but first, she needed to have a serious talk with all four men.

"Tobi, I need to talk to you." "Sure Olivee."

She led him to their room by the hand and sat in front of him on the bed. Not sure how to word it she murmured, "It's important you listen carefully Tobi ok?"

The boy frowned but nodded, he didn't like this serious tone. "I love you so much Tobi, I was looking forward to spending my life with you."

Holding her hand the boy smiled, "Tobi was too but, he has a feeling it's not going to happen."

Biting her lip nervously she explained as best as she could, "Before, it was just you and me with Madara on the sidelines. Zetsu and I were slowly getting more attached, but now that Kakuzu and Hidan are back….."

The boy finished her sentence, "There's no chance of Olivee and Zetsu getting together. Tobi been thinking about that for a while now and you right."

Frowning she wiped away her tears that once again fell, "Tobi I…."

* * *

He shushed her with a kiss, "It's alright Olivee, Tobi understands. Having three lovers only works if all three love each other, not two out of three. If they hadn't come back, Tobi has no doubt that Olivee would come to love Zetsu."

Wiping her tears away he continued since she was far upset to do so, "Now that they're here, it won't happen even if Tobi was still your lover along with them two. Zetsu would be sad and left out….Tobi don't want that. He knows you love them as much as he loves Zetsu. Olivee?"

She met his gentle onyx orbs and he smiled, "Tobi wants his Olivee to be happy. Do whatever you feel you need to do."

"Oh Tobi…" Kissing him like mad she smiled as did he….the boy was so understanding beyond recognition.

"Will…Will you be ok?" Tobi giggled, "He just a little sad but he'll be fine. Tobi still has Zetsu and Olivee can still come and play with us."

Both laughing in content they embraced each other affectionately, with the boy still holding her hand as he led her into the bathroom to wash her face.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead with a loving smile.

"Tobi will always love Olivee."

**TBC:**

**I tell you what, you readers must LOVE this story. I cracked up at all the reviews and pm's with the votes. **

**Did have a tie between two, but NOT going to tell which one I'm going to do lol. Thanks for participating you all.**

**By the by: **

**PLEASE read and review my 'Foreboding Hotel' story.**

**It's a yugioh/naruto crossover (totally made up the vampires and guards) and the Akatsuki do show up at the end :) **

**but it has both Lexy and Olivia in it and they're running for their lives! Trying to escape the hotel without becoming sex slaves.**

**It's practically just them two and SMUT! It has SMUT! (you can't resist it)**


	12. Final Conclusion

She was actually happy and not feeling guilty like she thought it would be. Tobi apparently had thought this out as much as she did and he was right on the money.

Heading outside, she watched Tobi talk to Zetsu about what just took place before they started kissing. Blushing, she quickened her pace and knocked on the elder raven's door. It was his turn.

He answered the door with a scowl but it turned into a smirk when he saw it was her. "Back so soon Olivia?" She rolled her eyes, "Yes I am, but I need to talk to you." "Come in."

Taking a deep breath she went and sat on the couch, the elder sitting beside her with a curious glance. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

Fidgeting with her hands she murmured, "Madara, is what you told me before true?" "Which part?" "When….When you said you wanted to be with me."

He gently stroked back a few strands of her hair with a murmur, "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't mean it. You know I don't waste my time speaking so freely of sentimental sensations."

* * *

She gave him a fixed stare and asked seriously, "Please, just tell me yes or no." "Yes." "Do you care for me?" "Yes."

The man was curious to where this was leading. Why was she asking these things? She explained in a soft tone, "I care about you too, but just can't be your lover as I told you the reason before, however, I do want you in my life as more than just friends."

His eyes widened. _Is she serious? I've actually gotten through to her?_

"Tobi and I aren't together anymore but you would've found out anyway. You see, I've already made my decision, but I want to know if this is what you want."

Madara tilted her chin up and asked, "For me to be on the sidelines like I have been previously with Tobi correct?" She nodded and he smirked, "I'm more than content with that."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before smiling, "I'm glad you didn't turn me away since I know what you're about to do now."

She grinned back and stood up, "Me too."

* * *

*Olivia left without a burden on her chest, dreading to explain to circumstances to the others in advance.

Well, it didn't go as badly as she thought it would be. Sasori and Kisame were still against her still wanting to be with Madara but said nothing; it was her choice to make not theirs.

Zetsu was happy she was giving his friend the love he needed and Tobi was content being the good boy he is. Itachi and Deidara didn't think the immortals would go for it but you never know.

Once that was over, the woman went to her main objectives. She found them in their room and shuffled in quietly.

Hidan furrowed his brows and asked, "What's wrong babe?" "Um, I need to talk to you two. It's important."

Kakuzu turned around in his office chair as Hidan sat on his bed, both giving her their undivided attention. Knowing this was the moment that would change their lives forever.

She sat on the miser's bed and sighed, "I've made my decision but I need to discuss two things first. One, do you two love me?"

They both were appalled she would even doubt their feelings for her, and yet, not surprised with the cruel ways that the past events played out.

Hidan smiled softly, "Of course I love you babe, you're one of a kind." Kakuzu softened his gaze and murmured, "I do love you Olivia. You mean more to me than anything."

Trying not to cry again from this beautiful moment she nodded, "I love you both as well and that's why….I want you back."

* * *

Hidan about soared through the ceiling in excitement but quickly asked, "Wait? What about Tobi?"

The miser gave his lover a glare, "Zetsu just told us Hidan, weren't you paying attention?" "Oh…yeah right…sorry."

She laughed softly at him before turning serious, "Now for my last question, well, not exactly that but a proposition." "What is it?"

"I will get back with you two on one condition. I still get to be with Madara."

Hidan about started shouting but a certain death look from the miser changed his mind. Gritting his teeth he asked, "Why do you want us to agree with this Olivia."

The woman frowned, "He's done a lot for me and it's not like he'll be my lover as you may think. Madara just needs someone to love him and I want to be there for him. The poor guy has suffered enough hasn't he?"

Hidan sulked but agreed, "True." Even Kakuzu had to agree on that one too and sighed, "Very well, if you feel so strongly about this we won't interfere."

The priest nodded but pointed a finger at her, "As long as he fucking doesn't take up all our time I'll go along with it."

Smiling she nodded and it was done.

* * *

Kakuzu took the silence as the conclusion and quickly embraced his lover; inhaling the sweet scent he missed so much for these past few months.

Hidan was right behind her taking it in as much as his partner, both savoring the moment as did she. So many memories and times shared between the three were reawakened in this glorious embrace.

Tilting her chin up, Kakuzu tenderly kissed his small lover, relishing it with a low groan and making it deeper. He missed these lips more than he realized.

Hidan tenderly caressed her sides, placing tiny suckles along her neck to leave some hickies, showing once and for all she was their lover and will always be.

She missed their touches so much; no one ever made her feel this way like they did. Gently shifting around her lips met her fellow jashinist, who actually was being delicate and devoured her mouth discreetly.

Softly whimpering into the heated kiss she felt her shirt being tugged upwards; pushing Hidan away reluctantly as the miser swiftly took off her shirt. Hidan followed suit as did the miser, all three stripping until they were completely bare.

All clad in the nude, the heated frenzy commenced again, but this time on the bed.

Kakuzu placed loving kisses all the way from her neck on down to her smooth stomach, caressing anything her body had to offer him.

* * *

Nibbling gently on her waist, she choked back a small giggle from the tickling sensation as Hidan fondled her breasts from behind, tweaking and twisting the sensitive buds with mild pressure to make her let out a soft moan.

The miser smirked at her lustful expression and teasingly glided a finger inside her warm core, knowing she was fully wet already.

He removed it and then put it at her anal entrance, pushing up gently and causing her to bit her lip. Hidan turned her head so he could kiss those swollen lips again so Kakuzu could prepare her fully.

Getting a better idea, the banker slicked up some threads with his own saliva and then made them wriggle inside the back entrance after removing the probing digit.

Olivia squirmed from the odd and almost missed sensation, bucking her hips before letting out a low moan when the brute licked between her folds delicately.

Reaching around behind her, she stroked Hidan's needy erection and made him grunt, groaning into her mouth with need.

More threads began to enter inside, thus stretching her even more for she would need it. Even with the tendrils Kakuzu could tell she hadn't done anal in a quite some time.

Applying more pressure with his tongue, he held her hips down as she rather quickly found release, bucking up into his mouth before relaxing somewhat.

* * *

He pulled away licking his lips, smirking at the priest who kept attacking her breasts so he latched his mouth onto one before switching positions.

Olivia's mind was lost in pleasure and moaned again when Hidan's mouth latched on the neglected bud, twirling his tongue teasingly before suckling.

Kakuzu took this chance to ravish her mouth, making his threads pull the walls wider as he began to enter inside her. His lover whimpered but he went slowly as to not injure her, trying to keep her focused on their tongue play instead.

It proved to be difficult but she toughed it out, gasping when the threads receded and leaving the pulsing length inside her. "Ku…Kuzu."

"Relax." He turned her onto her side, pumping slowly so she could get used to it. The woman whimpered in pain so Hidan took his cue to enter the main entrance with a low moan. Lifting her leg just a tad higher onto his forearm so he could scoot closer.

Thrusting now at a firm pace, all three clung to each other tightly. Kakuzu's arm stretched out and gripped onto Hidan's back as the priest did the same, leaving the woman almost being smothered in between the lightly sweaty toned chests.

* * *

She didn't mind, it felt really nice but it was hot. Not caring she moaned when the pace increased, reaching up to hold onto Kakuzu's forearm tightly while her free hand went to Hidan's shoulder since she could barely move it.

"Ku..Kuzu…Hidan…." All panting heavily the men thrusted harder until she cried out in pleasure. Hidan muttered his usual curse word and tensed when he followed suit, the miser growling a baritone moan when he too reached his peak.

Writhing in the purest ecstasy, the three lovers rode it out as long as they could before it wore off. The men gently pulling out but didn't move from their position.

They remained there on each side of their small lover, stroking anything they could touch as they watched her fall asleep with a tiny smile; glancing up at each other with small smirks as well.

Nothing was said for the time being, there was no need to.

Their lovemaking, which was far more special than it had ever been, said it all.

* * *

**Finish.**

**I want to thank you readers for voting and reviewing this story. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed and liked the ending.**

**Reminder: This is a 'What If' scenario so this doesn't actually happen, but if it did, this would be the outcome. :3**


End file.
